It is well known that a camera can be operated in a panoramic mode and produce an exposure on film. The film is then printed with an enlargement ratio of approximately two times so as to obtain panoramic effect. More particularly, at the film gate of the camera when a panoramic view is desired, the top and bottom portions of the film portions are masked. Alternatively, a full image can be photographed but during printing, only the central region of the exposed film is printed and enlarged to obtain a panoramic effect. The problem with these arrangements is that the field of view is restricted and can, typically, only be changed with a zoom lens. Even in that case, for a given focal length, there is no increase in the field of view.